Super Rio Origins: Jameson Phoenix Remastered
by Jameson The Phoenix Owl
Summary: The Story of Jameson Phoenix, the son of Phoenix spin-off/prequel For Super Rio: A Legendary story begins
1. Two babies, two destinies

Everything was calm and peaceful in the Black Owl kingdom, until they heard the sound of wings flapping in their direction. The sound caused panic amongst the citizens of the kingdom, who began to worry for both themselves and their own children. The royals, themselves, are becoming anxious as they had a good idea about who it could be.

The royals began to make their way towards the source of the flapping, where they found themselves quickly outnumbered. Although, they managed to come face-to-face with the leader of an mysterious group of birds, who looked at them with red eyes and their leader let out an evil chuckle. This only annoyed the royals, who only glared.

It was clear that tension is in the air between the two, which made the Black Owl citizens look on with nervous facial expressions. The leader of the royals, a male Black Owl who is wearing a red and blue cape, managed to look at the leader of the mysterious birds in the eye as he attempted to show no fear. Though, fear did appear briefly.

"It has been a long time, King Vegan" said the mysterious leader as he smiled evilly at King Vegan. "I hope that you're doing well, both you and your kingdom, to be exact".

"It's great to have here you, Metal-Beak" said King Vegan as he managed to put on a forced smile. "So tell me, what brings the leader of the Pure Ones to my kingdom?".

"Oh nothing, except we need more soldiers" said Metal-Beak as he looked at King Vegan with glee. "Which is why, I have heard that you, Black Owls, are excellent soldiers".

"Indeed we are, we live for the thrill of fighting" said King Vegan as he quickly became rather curious. "Though, I am wondering, why do you need soldiers all of a sudden?".

"Let's just say, that we are having some trouble" said Metal-Beak as he gave King Vegan an evil smirk. "Besides, it's on a need-to know basis and you don't need to know".

"If it's so important, then, we should know about it" said King Vegan as he started to become suspicious. "Unless, there is something that you are not telling us".

"Don't worry, you will find out about it, soon enough" said Metal-Beak as he gave King Vegan an knowing look. "So, the soldiers?, I am going to need them, after all".

King Vegan could only sigh in defeat at the request, which he reluctantly followed as he ordered for the elite to come forward. The elite are the types of soldiers, who are the professionals that have high power-levels and they are the King's own soldiers for when he goes into battle. These soldiers are the type, who will gladly die for their King.

After getting the soldiers that he needed so badly, Metal-Beak bid King Vegan goodbye as the former began to fly away. He was quickly followed by his pure ones army, who followed their leader without question or hesitation as King Vegan and his people could only watch them disappear from view. When this was done, King Vegan stormed off.

He was flying towards a number of nursing capsules, where he managed to come across one in particular. This nursing capsule held a young male Black Owl chick, who looked like his father in terms of appearance as the latter began to smile and chuckle in joy at the mere sight of his own son. Though, he was happy at one other important factor.

"He's getting bigger and stronger, everyday" said King Vegan as he smiled at his young son. "My son, pride and joy, the power in you is astonishing, I am so impressed".

"Indeed, he is getting stronger and stronger" said a female Black Owl as she stood next to Vegan. "Our boy has an extraordinary power-level, nothing can match or beat it".

"That's right, Susan, our son is the strongest" said King Vegan as he put a wing on the nursing capsule. "Son, I am looking forward to watching you, rule the land as King".

After looking at their son in his nursing capsule, both King and Queen began to make their way towards the exit of the room. They were close to the exit, when they noticed another young male Black Owl chick, who is the same age as their son, being in the same room as their son. This shocked and angered the couple, who wanted answers.

There was something about this young child, that scared the royal couple as they looked uneased. Perhaps it was because of the mere sight of the child or the fact that he is in the same room as their son, or perhaps the reason is entirely different. Whatever the reason, the royal couple are still angered by the fact that the child even existed.

The royal couple were so angered by the sight of the child, that they ordered for the nearby scientists to explain about why the mysterious male Black Owl chick is in the same room as their son. The tone caused the scientists to run straight over to the royal couple, where they began to check the male Black Owl's chick's power-level.

"Who is this child, what is he doing in here?" demanded King Vegan as he looked at the scientists. "What's he doing being in the same room as my son?".

"This is Jamarcus, he is the son of Brenton" said one of the scientists as he checked the chick's power-level. "He was put in here, because his father is the army general".

"Fools!, this room is for elite warriors, only" said Queen Susan as she gave the scientists a death glare. "Not some low-born baby, taken of the street, explain yourselves".

"Well, yes, umm, you see, it's hard to explain" said a second scientist as he looked nervously at Vegan. "But Jamarcus's power-level is exceptionally higher, than your son".

"So, you mean to say, that this lower-class child" said King Vegan as he looked at his scientists in anger. "Who is not an elite, has a power-level higher than my son's?".

The scientists could only nod in affirmative, while they were shaking in fear at the King's temper. After getting the affirmative from the scientists, King Vegan and Queen Susan began to come up with a plan to get rid of the potential threat to their child's destiny as king of their plan. When they finally had a plan, they smiled in delight.


	2. The exiled child

Two hours have passed since Vegan and Queen Susan had made their decision, an middle-aged adult male Black Owl is making his way towards the throne room in hopes of having a talk with the royal couple. He has just received news of his son being sent off world, which has clearly horrified him. He desperately wanted answers.

The middle-aged male Black Owl was trying to make sense of what he has just found out, he couldn't believe that the King and Queen came to this sort of decision. He knows, that it wasn't right as he hopes to make his case to the two royals themselves. Although knowing it was pointless, he still felt determined to save his only child.

He managed to arrive at the entrance of the throne room, where he tried to get past the two guards. Despite there being two guards, the middle-aged male Black Owl managed to shove his way into the throne room as he continued to get the chance to talk to King Vegan and Queen Susan. Eventually he was allowed to speak his mind.

"Excuse me, sorry for barging in, I just want some answers" said the middle-aged Black Owl as he looked at King Vegan. "I heard, you planned to send Jamarcus away".

"That is correct, he is being sent to another far away world" said King Vegan as he looked, calmly, at his army general. "Besides, Brenton, you should be proud of this".

"But that's a job for a lower-class warrior, not my son, sire" said Brenton as he made eye contact with King Vegan. "I just don't understand any of this, sire, please explain".

"Your son has a lot to prove, not just to me, but, to you" said King Vegan as he maintained eye contact with Brenton. "I suppose, you know, where he is headed, I'm sure?".

"His destination is an country called Egypt, which is in Asia" said Brenton as his tone began to shown an worried tone. "He's suppose to land in a desert, why a desert?".

"Your son is a potential threat, to both us and the kingdom" said Queen Susan as she began to explain their reasoning. "In time, he will be a danger to the entire universe".

"No, this isn't right, YOU!, the Queen!, YOU'RE JEALOUS!" accused Brenton as he pointed an accusing wing at the couple. "You're trying to exile my son, you're cowards".

"Say another word and I'll have your tongue, Brenton" said King Vegan as he remained calm, while speaking to Brenton. "If you want to see your son, you better hurry up".

"Also, Brenton, we had your son's pod launched already" said Queen Susan as she aimed an delighted smile at him. "Before you got here, too, so, what a shame for you".

This caused Brenton to become horrified, before he launched himself out of the window of the throne room in order to go after his son. After making his way to the nearest launching platform, he got inside another space pod as he powered it up in the hope of searching for his only child. He was joined by another male Black Owl called Bryson.

Bryson was checking the repairs of another pod, when he saw Brenton get inside his launch pod. He knew that Brenton had no permission to launch the pod, although he couldn't do anything about it as Brenton powered up the engine, which resulted in them flying away. They flew on and on, which was proving to be a long journey.

He could do absolutely nothing except look out of the window, which allowed him to see his home shrink in view in front of his very eyes. He wasn't sure about, being a part of an illegal rescue attempt as he knew that nobody had gave him or Brenton permission to fly the space pod. Although he knew this, he still tried to tell Brenton about it.

"Wait a minute, you have no permission to launch this" said Bryson as he began to talk with Brenton. "Can't we go back?, we are definitely going to need some more fuel".

"I can't do that, I have to save my son, he's out there" said Brenton as he explained his reasons. "The King and Queen have exiled my son, because his power is high".

"Ok, but, I am having trouble understanding all of this" said Bryson as he looked at Brenton. "Why on earth, would the King and Queen do something as reckless as that?".

"It's because my son's power-level is higher than the prince" said Brenton as he looked at Bryson. "They are trying to get rid of my son, but, I will not allow that to happen".

"I understand that you care for your son, which is good" said Bryson as he gave an uncertain expression. "But we do have to go back, or we will be in trouble for all of this".

"Don't worry, Bryson, I will find my son and I'll train him" said Brenton as he closed his eyes for a moment. "I'll train Jamarcus on an suitable world, you can return home".

"Hold on a second, you're not coming back with me?" asked Bryson as he quickly became very confused. "Especially, when you have the chance to come back home?".

"No, of course not, if I did, I'll just be executed" said Brenton as he opened his eyes to reveal anger in them. "I'll train Jamarcus on my own and I will have my revenge".

It was very clear that Brenton's anger has snapped, especially when he knew that King Vegan and Queen Susan had committed the ultimate act of cowardice. The mere thought of it, only caused Brenton to became more and more angry to the point of being obsessed with getting revenge on King Vegan and Queen Susan.

The thought of the King and Queen exiling Jamarcus, caused Brenton to clenched his fists in utter hatred as he vowed revenge on the two royals. It's clear to Bryson, that Brenton is understandably protective of his own son, something that Bryson understood very well. Despite this though, he was about Brenton's mental sanity.


	3. Trapped in Egypt

After searching for a long time for his son, Brenton has managed to land his launch pod in Egypt. Unfortunely for him and Bryson, they had crash-landed the pod as it was badly damaged by the impact of hitting the sandy desert. This didn't matter to Brenton, due to the fact that he was only here to search for his son. Nothing more than that.

When they got out of the launch pod, they began to search for Jamarcus as they hope that he is still alive. It took them about three hours to find him, only for them to find three dead bodies and the sight of Jamarcus eating some fruit with a content facial expression. This sight caused Brenton to smile with pride, knowing that his son is alive.

He couldn't believe that his son had killed the victims, knowing that his son has only begun to tap into his powers. Nevertheless, Brenton was hugely impressed with Jamarcus as he watched the latter turn to face him with an suspicious expression on his face. Despite this suspicious expression on Jamarcus's face, Brenton went to hug his son.

While Brenton flew towards Jamarcus, the young kid had sensed his father's presence as he stopped eating his food. When he'd put his half-eaten food down, he watched as his father approached him with an happy smile on his face and Jamarcus gladly returned the smile. He quickly found himself, being embraced by his proud father.

"Jamarcus, you killed those people and eaten their food, didn't you?" asked Brenton as Jamarcus responded with a nod. "That's my boy, I am so very proud of you".

"So, this is your son?, his power-level is only 920?, that's astonishing" said Bryson as he used a device to check the power-level. "That's higher, than I am, right now".

"Even so, he clearly defeated these guys with complete ease" said Brenton as he hugged his son with a joyous facial expression. "I knew that, you have potential, son".

"I gotta admit, that's some impressive power-level from him" said Bryson as he couldn't believe what he was reading from the device. "He might be the strongest warrior".

"Yeah, except, the King and Queen hates my son for that" said Brenton as he held his son in his wings, while walking over to Bryson. "Ok, let's get out of here, Bryson".

"Finally sir, thank you, I have always wanted to get out of here" said Bryson as he really looked forward to getting back to the space pod. "It's really creepy in here".

They made their way back to the launch pod, where they intend on flying off to a different world. While Bryson was checking to see if the pod isn't too badly damaged, Brenton is busy looking after his son as well as feeding him food and giving him drinks as he wanted his son to survive. Especially, when it is wrong for him to be exiled.

After feeding Jamarcus some food and allowed him to have a drink, Brenton told his son to go wait outside as he wanted to have a word with Bryson about the condition of the launch pod as they needed to get out of Egypt as quickly as they possibly can. Especially when Brenton has been looking forward to start training his son for combat.

While Jamarcus had got out of the launch pod, Brenton went to check on Bryson as he hoped to hear some good news from the guy about the launch pod's condition. He managed to find him looking at the main floater part of launch pod, along with the fact that he is constantly muttering the word "no" in a clear panicking manner.

"What is it Bryson?, come on, out with it, pal" said Brenton as he looked at Bryson with an serious expression. "What seems to be the problem?, tell me right now, Bryson".

"The main floater is cracked, we're done for" said Bryson as he aimed an panicking expression at Brenton. "I cannot fix it, also, at this rate, we can't even call for help".

"So, you're telling me, that you can't fix it?" asked Brenton as he looked at Bryson, who shook his head. "Oh well, at least, we have enough food and water for ten days".

"You think that anyone would bother to find us?" asked Bryson as he looked at Brenton with an shocked expression. "Especially, before we begin to starve?, really?".

"Well, there is one way to conserve food for us" said Brenton as he silently picked up a nearby gun and aiming it at Bryson. "I'm sorry, Bryson, but, you're of no use to me".

Bryson wasn't sure what Brenton was talking about, until he saw Brenton aiming a gun at him. Unfortunely, just as he moved to get away, Brenton fired the gun as it pieced him through the heart, which killed Bryson in an instant as his body fell lifelessly to the ground. While Jamarcus had witnessed this terrible act, his father couldn't care less.

Brenton began to dispose of Bryson's dead body, although he kept the clothes for Jamarcus. When he finished taking the clothes off Bryson's lifeless body, Brenton took the body out into the windy desert landscape as he buried the body in the sand. After burying the body, Brenton made his way back to the Space pod and Jamarcus.

Jamarcus couldn't believe what his father has done to Bryson, knowing that it wasn't Bryson's fault that they are trapped in Egypt. Unfortunely, he knew that there is absolutely nothing that he could do about it as the damage has already been done and Jamarcus could only mourn at Bryson's death. So, Jamarcus started training.

The poor kid would train himself, day in and day out, in order to save people's lives. Although his training started out easy, his father got involved and made his training harder by having him learn on how to dodge or block punches and kicks, which he proved to be really good at. The training would go on and on, for a lot of Jamarcus's life.


	4. A bad feeling

Three years passed and a launch pod is coming back to the Black Owl kingdom, an adult male Black Owl in his early thirties is busy having a nice nap. He was dreaming about the many battles that he has fought during his time on the front-lines. He even thought of home, his wife and their child. It is clear that, he deeply misses them.

He was still having an nice nap, when he was woken up by his best friend. This succeeded in waking him, while it also resulted in him asking about why he was told to wake up from his very peaceful nap as he clearly hoped to enjoy his peaceful nap again. He was answered by being told that they have nearly arrived home, which he smiled at.

Unfortunely that happy feeling didn't last long, due to the fact that adult male Black Owl began to feel uneased about something. He was wondering about the mysterious order from Metal-Beak, who told every single Black Owl to return back to the Black Owl kingdom. An order that made the adult male Black Owl feel suspicious.

"I have a bad feeling about this, nothing makes any sense" said the adult male Black Owl as he looked at his best friend. "Trust me, Carlo, I do not like it, one bit".

"Come on, what do you mean a bad feeling?, it's normal" said Carlo as he thought there is nothing to worry about. "Besides, Calvin, we are finally back home".

"It should feel that way, but, I still feel something isn't right" said Calvin as he only became more and more suspicious. "I bet that Metal-Beak has evil intentions".

"Oh, I'm sure that it's nothing, you just feel homesick, that's all" said Carlo as he managed to safely land their launch pod. "If anything, we do work together with him".

"I know, but, we have never been happy working together, Carlo" said Calvin as he grabbed his bag that has survival gear. "Also, he sure doesn't like having us around".

"Hold on a second, Calvin, you're not saying, what I think you're saying" said Carlo as he quickly shown an panicked expression. "You think that, he wants to kill us all?".

"It's a possibility, Carlo, one that I am not going to take very lightly" said Calvin as he began to walk back in the direction of home. "Trust me, he doesn't like us, one bit".

"Oh come on, quit playing, Calvin, surely that it's as bad as it sounds" said Carlo as he thought that Calvin is only joking around. "There is nothing more to it, my friend".

Calvin knew that Carlo was completely underestimating Metal-Beak, knowing that the latter clearly doesn't like the Black Owls as he found themselves to be people that cherish their own freedom too much and this only caused Calvin to become even more suspicious of Metal-Beak's motives. Especially, when Metal-Beak could kill them all.

He and Carlo are making their way back home, when they heard a voice coming from behind them. They realised that the voice belonged to Mateo, an arrogant male Black Owl, who has the habit of making fun of Calvin as well as never stop letting him know about it. Today was no different, which is what Calvin had expected.

"Hey good to see ya, Calvin, welcome back" said Mateo as he gave Calvin a mocking smile. "I didn't think that, you would be back alive".

"Shut up, besides, let me ask you something" said Calvin as this got Mateo's attention. "Do you know why, we got the order to return home, so fast?".

"Beats me, besides, I have no clue about that" said Mateo as Calvin walked away. "Oh, Calvin, Metal-Beak is asking around about the legendary Black Owl".

"The legendary Black Owl?, like in the legend?" asked Calvin as he became suspicious. "That's it, that must be the reason why, Metal-Beak wanted us to return home".

While Carlo and Mateo looked at him in confusion, Calvin quickly began to make his way back home as he knew that danger is most likely coming. He knows that Metal-Beak has always disliked the Black Owls due to their fighting powers and their skilled combat experience in battle. So it was unsurprising, that Metal-Beak wanted them dead.

Calvin knew well enough, that Metal-Beak wasn't going to take any chances with the whole legendary Black Owl thing. Especially when considering, that it only caused the whole situation to be come much more worse than it already is at this point. Although, Calvin has already heard about the legendary Black Owl as it was talked about a lot.

The legendary Black Owl is suppose to be a male or female Black Owl, who is born with an enormous power-level to the point of being capable of destroying the entire universe. His/her power would be so out of control that it would drive him/her insane and behave in a more feral than rational manner. This behaviour could kill them.

Calvin knows very well that Metal-Beak is scared of this famous legend, especially considering the power that legendary form holds within it. He also knows that, Metal-Beak will stop at nothing in order get rid of those that he considers a big threat to him. This led Calvin to suspect, that this means himself and the entire Black Owl kingdom.

He felt the temptation to warn everyone about the incoming danger, although he thought better of it as he believed they would think he's gone insane. Despite this though, he wasn't going to take any chances as the threat was all, but, confirmed when Mateo had told him that Metal-Beak had been asking about it. He knows, time is running out.

So he decided to run to the one place, that he knows where someone will listen him as well as taking his warnings seriously. It is his house and his wife, knowing that he has been happily married to her as well as always sharing his hopes and worries with her throughout their marriage. So he knows, that today will absolutely be no different.


	5. Important decision

While Calvin is making his way home, a female Black Owl is busy training herself by throwing punches and kicks at a punching-bag. It was clear that she is preparing herself for future battles and wars, if any were to come in her and her family's direction. Despite the sweat pouring down her cheeks, she kept on training again and again.

She has a slender body and she has Green eyes. She wore a sleeveless black bodysuit and bright pink combat Armour highlighted with bronze and outlined by white, in addition to purple armbands and white boots. Her armour also had a thigh-length hoop, She also wore dark blue jogging bottoms, along with her battle armour and boots.

After three hours of training, the female Black Ow eventually decides to take a break from training as she needed to catch her breath. Although, she planned on getting back to training as she wanted prepare herself as much as possible, knowing that her family's safety depends on it. She was about to get back to training, when she saw Calvin.

"So, what's going on, Cadenza, no warm welcome for your husband?" joked Calvin as he got his wife's attention. "Because I am literally standing here, waiting for you".

"Calvin, you're here?, welcome back, I never doubted you'd be back" said Cadenza as she walked over to Calvin. "I missed you so much, Calvin, I really did".

"I missed you too, Cadenza, I always thought of you and our child" said Calvin as he cuddled his wife, while smiling. "So, where is Cabot?, is he still around here?".

"No, he's off-world, fighting alongside princess Jamison, in a battle" said Cadenza as she laid her head on Calvin's shoulder. "Apparently, he has feelings for her".

"Princess Jamison, huh?, she is well-known for her fighting spirit and beauty" said Calvin as he allowed himself to chuckle. "So, how is Kelly doing?, is she in the capsule?".

"Oh yeah, right, it's just about time to let her out though, you want to see her?" asked Cadenza as Calvin nodded in affirmative. "OK, you might wanna follow me, Calvin".

Calvin nodded in understanding as he followed Cadenza, the two making their way to a private room. Where they saw a nursing capsule, which held a young female Black Owl chick as she remained suspended in the air in her nursing capsule. It was clear that she has her mother's appearance and eyes, the sight of which made Cadenza smile.

The happy couple could look at their daughter with joy, knowing that they can't wait to hold her again. While the two were enjoying this happy moment, Calvin began to feel very worried for his daughter as he knows that she is in terrible danger from Metal-Beak and his evil plans. Which resulted in him, making a plan to save his daughter's life.

Cadenza, herself, noticed her husband becoming uneased about something. Although, she began to wonder what has caused her husband to become uneased in the first place as she even wondered about why her husband is even worried in the first place. Though she didn't allow herself to jump to conclusions, she spoke to break the tension.

"Still small, huh?, well, she is only a young child, after all, though" said Calvin as his worried facial expression deepened. "But she does have your looks, Cadenza".

"Yeah, I think that she may be a late-bloomer, but, you're right" said Cadenza as she gave her husband an cheerful smile. "She does have my looks, for better or worse".

"Listen Cadenza, what I am about to say, is strange and serious" said Calvin as this quickly caught Cadenza's attention. "After dark, I will steal a launch pod, tonight".

"What?, you have got to be kidding me, Calvin, this isn't right" said Cadenza as she looked at her husband in shock. "Why would we abandoned our daughter, like that?".

"Because of Metal-Beak, he is afraid of the legendary Black Owl" said Calvin as this information confused Cadenza. "He is afraid of it happening, one day, which scares me".

"The legendary Black Owl?, but, that's just a children's fairy-tale" said Cadenza as she spoke to Calvin in horror. "We both know, that it is only a legend, right Calvin?".

"I know, but, I think that Metal-Beak is still bothered by it, honey" said Calvin as he looked at his loving wife. "I bet that he doesn't want to take any chances, trust me".

Cadenza could only look at her husband in shock and horror, knowing that her husband would never lie to her. She knew that he is telling the truth, just by looking at his serious facial expression as she only knows that look whenever her husband telling the truth about something serious. Although she still hoped, the bad news wasn't real.

Despite hearing the terrible news from her husband, she knows that Calvin would never lie to her about any situation whether it's good or bad. Although she hates it, she knows that Calvin is right about getting a pod for their daughter as she knows that it's the only way to save their daughter's life. Neither of them want their daughter to die.

Calvin knows very well, that his wife doesn't like his plan and he didn't want to send their daughter away either. Despite knowing this, he also knows that their daughter isn't safe in their current home as the threat of Metal-Beak still looms large over their heads. It's clear to Calvin, that it has become an now or never situation for them.

He looked at his wife for her permission, which she responds by nodding her head as she gave her permission. Calvin nodded back in response, before he goes off to get an space pod for their daughter as he hopes to not allow Metal-Beak to kill every Black Owl in the kingdom. If he can save his daughter's life, he can die in happiness.


	6. The child in the forest

After making his decision to send Kelly off-world for her safety, Calvin began to make plans on how he is going to steal an launch pod under the cover of darkness. He knew that, everything depends on his plan succeeding as he is very worried about his daughter's safety in the kingdom. This ultimately urged him to go forward with his plan.

Later that night as he managed to steal an launch pod, which happened straight under the noses of the guards that patrolled the area. Calvin managed to steal another pod, which meant that he had an idea about sending somebody else off-world as he had only one person in mind. He has decided to send the prince off-world, along with Kelly.

He managed to enter the royal nursing area unnoticed, while he did his best to stay in the shadows as he manages to make his way to the prince's capsule. This gave Calvin the chance to open up the capsule, which led to him gently grabbing the sleeping prince as he quietly shut the capsule. He eventually escaped the nursing area, silently.

When he arrived back with the young prince in tow, Cadenza was waiting for him as she held their daughter in her wings. She watched as Calvin smiled at her, which she returned as Calvin put the prince in one launch pod before closing the door of that launch pod. He watched as Cadenza put Kelly in a different pod, though reluctantly.

"We are doing this for their benefit, it's the only way, honey" said Calvin as he looked at his wife with sadness. "As you can see, I have brought the prince along, too".

"I know, but, you're sure that bringing the prince, is right?" asked Cadenza as she gave an worried expression. "We both know, that the King will not be happy about this".

"True, although, we seriously need to give him a better life" said Calvin as he turned his attention to the prince. "He deserves to get the chance, to prepare to rule as King".

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, he does need to be prepared" said Cadenza as she faced her young daughter, Kelly. "If your father is wrong about this, we'll come get you".

"Listen Kelly, you must do whatever it takes to survive, sweetie" said Calvin as he looked at Kelly with a sad smile. "Don't worry, you will get help, I promise you...goodbye".

After saying their goodbyes to their young daughter, Calvin and Cadenza watched as their daughter's pod launched into the air. The pod was quickly followed by the prince's pod, which resulted in the two being sent to two different destinations with one pod heading towards the country of Brazil, the other pod is heading towards north America.

While the young prince and Kelly went to their respective destinations, Calvin and Cadenza went back to their home as they hoped to wait out the possible genocidal attempt on them and the rest of the people's lives in the Black Owl kingdom. Unfortunely for all them, that day did come as Metal-Beak did exactly what he intended to do.

He had created a supernova by using the tip of his wing, which created an enormous fire-like energy ball as he threw it at the Black Owl kingdom. The sight of the enormous fire-like energy ball caused the citizens to be stunned in fear, while Calvin and Cadenza tried to fight back against Metal-Beak by firing their respective energy blast.

Unfortunely for the two of them, their energy blasts wasn't enough to stop the unstoppable enormous fire-like energy ball from heading in their direction. The two could only scream out in both pain and horror, before they went engulfed completely by the energy ball as it managed to connect with the entire Black Owl kingdom's surface.

It exploded upon impact, while Metal-Beak only smiled at the genocidal act that he had just committed as he smiled at seeing the Black Owl kingdom being obliviated. He sensed the power-levels dropping at a rapid rate, until he finally no longer felt a single power-level from inside the now-obliviated kingdom that he has despised so much.

Although Metal-Beak has exterminated the entire Black Owl population, he has no idea that two launch pods managed to escape his notice. One of the launch pods, which contained the young prince, has safely arrived in the country of North America, more specifically, Canada, along with having landed in the Alberta mountain forest.

It was here that he is found by a female Red Phoenix and her two children, who have spotted the lonely launch pod. It caused the female Red Phoenix to become cautious, especially when she is busy wondering about where the launch pod came from in the first place. She got close enough to see a male Black Owl chick, who is in the pod.

The sight surprised the female Red Phoenix as she began wonder what a male Black Owl chick is doing in a space pod. Despite the question, she reached into the space pod as she grabbed hold of the male Black Owl while holding him out in front of her to check for injuries. When she found no injuries, she returned her focus on the child.

"Who are you?, what are you doing all the way out here?" said the female Red Phoenix as she looked at the child. "Not just that, but, where did you come from?".

"Mom?, what's going on?, did you find anything, mom?" asked a young three year-old female Red Phoenix chick. "Mom?, what have you found down there?".

"I found something impressive, dear, stay with there" said the female Red Phoenix as she gently held the child. "Besides, you two now have a baby brother...Jameson".

After picking up the male Black Owl chick called Jameson, it was clear that the female Red Phoenix feels a very strong attachment to this young lost chick. She knew that it shouldn't be left abandoned in the woods. So, she decided to take the young child with her as she sought to seek advice about what to do with the young child.


	7. Officially adopted

After finding the young male Black Owl chick called Jameson in the forest, the female Red Phoenix is quickly making her way back to an wooden house that is located in the centre of the forest. This is the home of her older sister, who is the current leader of a very special army as she intends to keep everyone in North America safe from harm.

When she had arrived at her older sister's home, the female Red Phoenix began to make her way inside the house as she hoped to find her older sister in order to seek important advice from her. Luckily, she managed to find her older sister in a room waiting for her as the two sisters smiled at each other before they hugged in happiness.

The older sister is also happy to see her niece and nephew, who she happily hugged with joy in her eyes. The two Red Phoenix chicks returned the hug with the same amount of joy, before they separated. After removing herself from the hug, the older sister noticed the young Jameson in her sister's wings. The sight of him, stunned her sister.

"Who is that, Felina?, I've never seen him before" said the older female Red Phoenix as she looked at Jameson. "Where did you find him?, I really need to know, little sis".

"This is Jameson, big sister, I found him in the forest" said Felina as she smiled at the sight of the young Black Owl. "I don't where he came from, he clearly arrived in a pod".

"A pod?, ok, this is definitely something worth investigating" said the older female Red Phoenix as she gave a smile. "Also, I can tell that you care for him, little sister".

"That's right, Fabia, which is exactly why I came here, sis" said Felina as she looked at Fabia while smiling at her. "I want to adopt him as my son, I also need some advice".

"Well, I am certainly allowing you to adopt him, Felina" said Fabia as she looked at Felina with a smile on her face. "Also, take your time in raising him with love and care".

Felina nodded in understanding as she hugged Fabia again, the latter gladly returned the hug as the two sisters remained in each other's embrace. After hugging each other for a few minutes, they released each other as Felina and her two children, who's names are revealed to be Arnold and Alberta, began to make their way towards their home.

Fabia watched with a smile on her face at the sight, knowing that her younger sister is now a mother to three children as the thought caused her smile to grow in size. Unfortunely for Fabia, she also had a bad feeling about the pod as she wondered if somebody had sent Jameson to them. This remained a constant possibility in her mind.

When they arrived at their home, Felina and her two children began to take turns in taking care of the young Black Owl chick. The thought of having a little brother, caused Arnold and Alberta to feeling enormously happy as they had always wanted to have a little sibling. Especially, when Alberta wanted the opportunity of taking care of Jameson.

The two Red Phoenix siblings, clearly looked at their younger adoptive brother with interest as they couldn't help, but, smile. It's clear to the both of them, that having an younger brother has given them the opportunity to play someone other than each other. Although they are happy to have a younger brother, Arnold is actually still curious.

"So mom, what is it like to have a third child in the family?" asked Arnold as he looked at his mother with a smile. "It must feel so good, to have Jameson around, right?".

"It certainly does, Arnold, it makes things even more special" said Felina as she smiles at Arnold, who returns it. "Also I want you and Alberta, to promise me something".

"Yes mom, what is it that you want us to promise to you?" asked Alberta as she looks at Felina with curiosity. "Does it have something to do with Jameson?, mom?".

"That's correct, I want the two of you to help me look after him" said Felina as she looked at her two birth children. "He is going to need all the help, that he can get".

"Don't worry, mom, you can count on both me and Alberta" said Arnold as he looks at his younger sister with a smile. "Besides, we always wanted to look after him".

"Agreed, Arnold, we will protect Jameson, no matter what" said Alberta as she gives her mother an assuring warm smile. "Also, we are all going to do this, together".

Felina nodded her head in agreement, knowing that her two birth children are already feel responsible enough to look after Jameson. This is true base on the fact, that they willingly decided to help their mother in raising Jameson as one of their own. Especially, when they are looking forward to playing with him as well as protecting him.

She knows that Jameson needs her, it wasn't in her nature to let someone as precious as Jameson to be left all alone in the world. So she vowed to take good care of him, knowing that he is going to grow up in a world where he will face many difficult challenges. Which is why Felina is determined, to prepare him for those challenges.

Arnold and Alberta, themselves, knew that their younger adoptive brother needs them, which is because of the unknown dangers that are out there in the world. Dangers that could threaten everything and everyone that he loves, so that is why they are willing to protect him as they need to stick together, no matter what, for better or for worse.

The young Jameson has no idea, about the adventures that he embark on throughout his life as he will meet many birds in different places. Although for now, he sleeps comfortably in the wings of his adoptive mother as his adoptive older siblings looked at him with smiles on their faces. They couldn't wait for the chance to play with him.


	8. The Black Ooze

Three years have passed since he was adopted by Felina the Red Phoenix, a young male Black Owl chick is busy playing with his two older adoptive siblings. The two were having a joyful time together, especially when they always made sure to look after each other. It was a promise, that they planned on keeping for the rest of their lives.

The young male Black Owl chick is called Jameson, he has an elder brother called Arnold and an elder sister called Alberta. These two always made Jameson smile, knowing that they are looking out for each other as that is the agreement they had with their mother, Felina, who watched them play. She smiled at the sight of them, playing.

After playing together, the three children began to have some lunch with their mother. When they were finished, they went back outside to play as they began to play hide and seek together with Arnold doing the seeking while Jameson and Alberta did the hiding. The three children took turns, which meant the role rotated between the three.

When it was his turn to do the seeking, the young Jameson began to hear an mysterious voice calling out to him as he began to try to find the source. It took a total of twenty minutes, before he found himself looking at an mysterious black ooze as it started to move towards Jameson. The latter managed to keep his distance from the black ooze.

Suddenly a head appeared from the ooze, which horrified Jameson as he couldn't believe what he is seeing at this very moment. The black oozed head had two white slits for it's eyes, it also had a long pinkish tongue as well as a large set of sharp teeth in it's mouth. This only caused Jameson to become more horrified, knowing that it was creepy.

He knew that he shouldn't be gone for long, although he was still curious about the slimy black ooze that is in front of him. He has never seen one before, it's clear to him that it appears to be completely harmless as he wonders if he can actually touch it. Luckily he thought better of it, until something amazing and unexpected happened.

"Hello there, little one, it's a pleasure to meet you" said the black ooze head as it talked in an venom-like voice. "I am Devil Darkness, your symbiote bonder, kiddo".

"A symbiote?, but, you look very creepy and scary" said Jameson as he looked at Devil Darkness with fear. "Also, you can talk too?, well, you do have a mouth after all".

"Yes, I know, but, we don't have much time, kiddo" said Devil Darkness as he crawled over to Jameson. "Because you see, I am being hunted by someone, someone evil".

"You're being hunted?, but, who's hunting you?" asked Jameson as he began to feel sorry for the symbiote. "Who would want to hunt you?, that is just not right at all".

"The hunter's name is Mac, he hopes to use me" said Devil Darkness as he began to feel anger building up. "He has six of my children, now he wants to have me, too".

"Children?, you're saying, there's more of you?" asked Jameson as he quickly realised what this meant. "So, this means that you're on some kind of a rescue mission?".

"That's correct, plus I am extremely hungry" said Devil Darkness as he aimed a creepy smile at Jameson. "I will eat anyone or anything, that I find to be tasty and delicious".

"Ok, that's creepy and disgusting, actually" said Jameson as he felt himself wanting to puke at the mere thought. "Besides, I am just a kid, you should not be saying that".

"I'm sorry, but, I can't help it, if I'm honest" said Devil Darkness as he took the time to quietly study Jameson. "You will be an excellent host, the two of us will get along".

"Host?, wait-wait-wait, what do you mean?" asked Jameson as he wondered about Devil Darkness's intentions. "Please don't tell me, that you are going to be stuck in me?".

"Don't worry, it is extremely painless, kiddo" said Devil Darkness as he gave Jameson a final creepy smile. "I look forward to working with you, it should be a lot of fun".

Before Jameson could say or do anything, he can only watch as Devil Darkness attached himself onto his stomach. After getting himself on Jameson's stomach, Devil Darkness began to painlessly enter Jameson's body as he soon disappeared from sight. This only caused Jameson to become shocked at what just happened.

A few seconds after he had fainted, Jameson was found by Arnold and Alberta as they quickly became worried for their adoptive younger brother. The two got both themselves and Jameson home, where they told their mother about what happened as Felina's motherly instincts kicked in as she hoped that Jameson will recover.

While she checked on Jameson, Arnold and Alberta could only watch as their mother was checking to see if Jameson was going to recover. After a few minutes of checking, Felina nodded her head as she sighed in relief, which led to her revealing that Jameson is going to be alright. This news gave Arnold and Alberta, to sigh in relief themselves.

The three took turns taking care of him, which led to Felina taking the time to sit down in order to process everything that's happened. She felt tears stream down her face, although she wiped them away as she grabbed of a picture of her along with Arnold and Alberta. The picture brought happy tears, though she quickly wiped them away.

After regaining her composure, she took over from Alberta as she started her turn in looking after Jameson in hope that he recovers. She spends ten minutes with him, before she gives him a kiss on the forehead as she swaps with Arnold in order for the latter to take his turn. Felina could do nothing except pray, that Jameson pulls through.


	9. The Devil is hungry

It took four hours for Jameson to wake up again, which had only caused his family to become more worried for him as they weren't sure that he was going to wake up. Luckily for them, they saw that he has woken up again as the sight caused them to feel happiness and joy. They instantly checked on him, in order to see if he is truly ok.

Jameson, himself, had woken up with an groan as he felt the back of his head. He knew that it was still painful, especially when he had gotten from falling down to the ground. It was from that moment, that Jameson remembered about what had happened before he had fainted. The memory of meeting Devil Darkness, wasn't far away.

He saw his adoptive family, which caused him to smile at them. The gesture was gladly returned, knowing that they are all happy that Jameson is back. Although, unknown to them, they have no idea that Jameson has had a life-changing experience. They had no idea about Devil Darkness, until Jameson decided to tell them about the symbiote.

"Mom, Arnold, Alberta, I really need to tell you something" said Jameson as he looked at his adoptive family. "During the game of hide and seek, I met someone".

"Really?, who did you meet in the forest, little brother?" asked Alberta as she put a wing on his forehead. "You sure are sweaty, but, you're also having a fever".

"I met a symbiote, he's creepy, his name is Devil Darkness" said Jameson as he began to remember something else. "He told me, that I would be an excellent host".

"A host?, so you're saying, that he's using you as a ride?" asked Arnold as Jameson nodded his head in affirmative. "Ok, but, aren't you sure that, it wasn't a dream?".

"It was not a dream, at least, I don't think it was a dream" said Jameson as he began to ponder the possibility. "Or maybe, I was dreaming and I thought it was real".

"Don't worry, sweetie, whatever it is, we will help you" said Felina as she gave a kiss on Jameson's forehead. "Now get some rest, your siblings and I are off to see Fabia".

"Ok, I hope that you two, have a good time there" said Jameson as he smiled at his adoptive family. "I hope to see you guys again, I love you, you know that, right?".

"Of course we do, little brother, we'll always love you" said Alberta as she kissed Jameson's forehead. "Don't worry, little brother, we won't be gone for long".

Jameson smiled as he watched his adoptive family go out of the front door, while he wondered about whether meeting Devil Darkness was really a dream or not. Later that day, he began to feel a strange sensation flow throughout his body. This ultimately led to him doing stuff on impulse, which included eating lots and lots of food.

He knew that he wasn't the one doing this, which caused him to wonder if Devil Darkness is responsible for this strange behaviour. He didn't have time to ponder it for long, before he ended up eating more food to the point of feeling very sick. He ended up having to throw up in the toilet, before he eventually managed to regain control.

These strange behaviours became more frequent, something that caused Jameson to groan in embarrassment. He wasn't about what he had done to deserve this, though he was quickly pulled to the window, where he saw Devil Darkness himself as the latter was looking at him with an creepy smile. This only served to unnerve Jameson.

"Hmmm, that was truly delicious to eat, tasty, too" said Devil Darkness as he stared intently at Jameson. "Now I wonder, what living flesh tastes like, right, kiddo?".

"That's so disgusting, please that's enough gross" said Jameson as he felt like throwing up again. "Devil Darkness?, please explain this to me, why are you doing this?".

"I already told you, someone evil is hunting me" said Devil Darkness as he glared at Jameson. "Please don't tell me, that you have forgotten already, Jameson?".

"Whoa, whoa, how do you know my name?" asked Jameson as he quickly realised the answer. "Wait, it's because you are in my head, isn't that right?, Devil Darkness?".

"That is correct, we have lots of fun to enjoy" said Devil Darkness as he gave an creepy smile. "Besides, I will help you stand up for yourself, against a bully, if you like?".

The offer caused Jameson to stop and think, knowing that his new mysterious friend is offering to help him. Although he wasn't so sure about the offer, Jameson decided to accept it as he knew that it would help him in the long run. Though, he really wanted to make absolutely sure that Devil Darkness didn't hurt any innocent bird.

When he finally got Devil Darkness to make a promise, Jameson decides to eat more food to satisfy his friend. After he had finished eating the food, he decides to go out to the nearby forests as he hopes to go to the nearby stream in order to have a think about what he's going to do now. Unfortunely he has no idea, that he's being watched.

Unknown to Jameson and his new friend, they were being watched by an male Hyacinth Macaw and his men. They were using an special device, that allows them to identify anything unusual inside a bird's body as the group quickly found out that the young kid has Devil Darkness inside him. This caused them to follow the young Jameson.

They followed him to the nearby stream, where they waited for twenty minutes until Jameson started moving again. After seeing the young kid move, they began to follow him all the way back to his house as they hoped to catch him by surprise. The leader told his men to wait, until Jameson entered the house as they followed him again.


	10. Fabia the collector

After leaving Jameson at home to allow him to rest, Felina and her two children have arrived at Fabia's house in the hope of talking to her. Felina knew that Fabia deserved to know about her adoptive son's condition, along with the fact that Jameson had met somebody called "Devil Darkness" as she really wanted to get to the bottom of it.

They saw Fabia opening the door to her home, which led to Arnold and Alberta hugging their aunt in happiness. Fabia was happy to see them, so she responded by returning the hug before she hugged her younger sister. When the two released each other, Felina whispered the situation to her older sister. The latter nodded in understanding.

Felina watched as Fabia told the two children to go upstairs and play, which they did without any form of hesitation. While Arnold and Alberta went upstairs, Fabia turned her attention back to her younger sister as she knew that they both needed to have a chat. The two began heading downwards, towards an underground hidden basement.

The two sisters found themselves looking an room filled with my Oozes, a sight that caused Felina to become stunned and surprised at the sight of them. The two continued to make their way through the room, until they came across an Ooze that is coloured dark silver as it attacked it's cage repeatedly in an very violent manner, trying to get out.

It proved to be very unsettling for Felina, who began to wonder if her adoptive son actually has one of these things in him. The mere thought of it, unsettled her even more as she kept on following Fabia as the two continued to look at the slimy oozes. Eventually Fabia stopped in her tracks, before she turned to face her younger sister.

"So, you're saying, Jameson met a guy called Devil Darkness?" asked Fabia as Felina nodded her head in affirmative. "Did he tell you, about what the guy looks like?".

"No, he didn't go that far, he only gave the name and nothing else" said Felina as she became increasingly worried. "Also, he seemed to be sweaty and having a fever?".

"It appears to me, that he has been infected by one of these, sis" said Fabia as she showed Felina the slimy Oozes. "These are called symbiotes, very interesting, right?".

"Of course, but, why would my son be infected by any of these?" asked Felina as she realised something quickly. "You're saying that, one of these is controlling my son?".

"Not exactly, it's actually bonding with him as far as I'm aware of" said Fabia as she quickly saw Felina's confusion. "It is called symbiosis, my dear sister, it's a good thing".

"How is it a good thing?, aren't there any downside effects?" asked Felina as she wanted more answers from Fabia. "Look, Fabia, I need to know the info and fast, please sis".

"A symbiote can bond with anyone, even a young child, sis" said Fabia as she explained about the symbiotes further. "They can give them amazing abilities...but at a price".

"What do you mean, sis?, you're saying my boy is dying?" asked Felina as she realised what Fabia was trying to say. "You're saying that, one of these things is killing him?".

"Unfortunely, yes, you see, a symbiote is a living being" said Fabia as she looked at Felina with a sad expression. "It needs to eat to survive, so it eats it's host's organs".

The news horrified Felina, she knew that this means Jameson is at risk of dying from the inside of his own body. She had tears formed in her eyes, before she broke down sobbed at the fact that her adoptive son is at risk of dying from a symbiote inside of him. The sight of Felina sobbing, caused Fabia to feel sorry for her as she hugged Felina.

Felina gladly returned the hug, which led to the two sisters remaining in the embrace for two minutes. When she had finally stopped sobbing, Felina broke the hug as she thanked Fabia for giving her important information, before she decided to go back home. Fabia understood her sister's decision, so they went back upstairs to the house.

After returning from the hidden room, Fabia watched as her sister took her two children back home to see Jameson. This saddened Fabia, knowing that she was hoping to spend more time with her nephew and niece as she enjoyed having them around. When Felina and her two children are out of sight, this allowed Fabia to come to an decision.

Unknown to Felina as she flew away with her two children, she had no idea that she had given Fabia a good reason to go after Jameson. It was clear to Fabia, that she had been looking forward to the opportunity to add Devil Darkness to her collection and she now has been given the perfect opportunity. So, she decided to go after her target.

She broke one of the symbiotes free from it's cage, before it entered her stomach as it began to envelope her entire body. This process continued, until it was only revealed a towering Green symbiote with white slits for it's eyes, razor-sharp teeth and a long tongue stood in Fabia's place. The mysterious figure roared, before it started it's pursuit.

The mysterious figure had been looking forward to this day, knowing that capturing Devil Darkness will put her mind to rest. Although for now, she concentrated on getting the missing symbiote as she knows that her enemy could very well ally with Jameson in order to take her down. It was something that, she couldn't allow to happen.

She knows that Devil Darkness is a powerful adversary, especially when he has gotten used to being chased by his enemies. The thought only infuriated the figure, who gave another almighty roar as she continued to get closer to her destination. It's clear to her that, she hopes that she doesn't arrive there too late or she'll be very annoyed.


	11. A Devil unleashed

While Felina took Alberta and Arnold with her to go see aunt Fabia, Jameson is busy trying to keep Devil Darkness under control as he knew that his symbiote friend might cause chaos otherwise as he didn't want to bring unwanted attention to himself. He spent much of his time eating food as to keep Devil Darkness's obsessive hunger down.

Unfortunely for Jameson, he was about to find out that unwanted attention has finally found him. He was busy cleaning everything up, until he heard the sound of knocking on his adoptive family's front door as he began to wonder about who wanted to come inside the house. Devil Darkness, on the other hand, warned him to not open the door.

The warning went unheard by Jameson, who checked to see if anyone was there, before opening the door. This led to a group of male Hyacinth Macaws storming the house, which led to the reveal of a male Hyacinth Macaw as he smiled at the fact that he has Jameson cornered in his own home. Devil Darkness, clearly, isn't happy to see him.

"That's him, Jameson, kiddo, it's Mac, the one hunting me down" said Devil Darkness as he realised the male Hyacinth Macaw is Mac. "He has come here, to get me".

"Hello kid, I am going to need my property back, so, hand it over" said Mac as he pointed a gun at the young Jameson's stomach. "Or otherwise, I will kill you, kid".

"Whoa, whoa, hold on, I am not a threat to you, sir, listen to me" said Jameson as he put up his wings in a surrendering manner. "We can talk this out, right, sir?".

"Jameson?, what are you doing?, you can't surrender to this guy" said Devil Darkness as he wondered why Jameson was surrendering. "Mac needs to be stopped".

"I get that, but, I can't seriously afford to die, in order to do that" said Jameson as he tried to give his reasons to Devil Darkness. "Besides, he'll kill me, anyway, right?".

"That's right, but, I will never let that happen to you, I promise" said Devil Darkness as he vowed to protect Jameson at all costs. "He won't lay a wing on us, kiddo".

"Kid, give me the symbiote, I won't ask you again, hand it over" said Mac as he threatened to pull the trigger to shoot Jameson. "You have ten seconds, ten-nine-eight-".

"I will deal with this, myself, this guy won't know what hit him" said Devil Darkness as he quickly thought of a plan of attack. "Prepare yourself, kid, it's gonna be a ride".

Before Jameson knew what was going happening, Devil Darkness caused to him to dodge the gun and take down Mac at an amazing speed. It was clear to the two, that Jameson could never have moved at that kind of speed. Jameson, who is helped by Devil Darkness, managed to overpower Mac and his group of Hyacinth Macaws.

At that very moment of Devil Darkness and Jameson's victory, the two saw another group of male Hyacinth Macaws as they attempted to take down Devil Darkness and Jameson, which proved to be futile. The two once again took down the group, before Jameson quickly started to fly away as he wanted to avoid Mac and his men.

He kept on flying until he was brought down, by a shot to the stomach from Mac as the latter has proven himself to a good shooter. The young Jameson crash-landed, before he turned on his back as he could do nothing, except watch as Mac flew over to him and landed in front of him. This scared Jameson, who knew that he could very well die.

Mac knelt in front of the young Jameson, where he is clearly trying to show his dominance over the young kid below him. He is clearly annoyed by the fact that, Jameson has managed to humiliate him again and again from during the whole fight between them in the house. Although now, it appears that he finally now has the upper hand.

"You have seriously been a pain in the butt for me, kid, you really have" said Mac as he quickly grabbed Jameson by the neck. "Besides, my boss wants your friend back".

"Well, first of all, I aim to please, Mac, sir, just so you know that, ok?" said Jameson as he looked at Mac with absolute fear. "Secondly, my friend wants to meet you".

Jameson's right wing grabbed his enemy by the throat, while Mac could do nothing as he watched the young kid transform. He looked on in horror as Jameson was replaced by a black slimy and bulky figure, who has big white slits for it's eyes, razor-sharp teeth and a long silky tongue. This bulky figure is known by one name: Devil Darkness.

"Eyes, lungs, pancreas, so many snacks, so little time" said Devil Darkness as he looked, hungrily, at Mac. "Your liver looks really good and juicy, too, it will taste delicious".

Mac hoped that this was only a bad dream, which was proven to not be the case as Devil Darkness attempted to eat him. Luckily for Mac, one of his own men had saved his life at the cost of his own life, because Devil Darkness managed to eat him instead of Mac. After eating one of Mac's men, Devil Darkness escaped his would-be captives.

There was absolutely nothing Mac could do, he can only watch as his target had managed to escape him and his men. He was also in shock by what he'd saw, he couldn't believe that he was actually looking at Devil Darkness himself as he has never met an symbiote in it's true form before. This was an entirely new experience for him.

He was trying to process what he just seen, which was proving to be very difficult for him as the shock is still in effect. There wasn't much he can do, except lay there in wonder of Devil Darkness showing his true form for the first time as it was an scary experience for him. So instead of chasing after his target, he decided to rest.


	12. Search for Devil Darkness

While Devil Darkness and Jameson had been fighting off Mac along with his Hyacinth Macaw group, Felina and her two children are busy trying to reach Jameson as they heard the sound of fighting coming from their house. The sound only caused them to fly faster, knowing that Jameson could be in danger of being killed.

They had finally reached the house, only to see that everything was broken and a pile of defeated Hyacinth Macaws on the floor. They also heard the sound of a gunshot, which caused them to fly off in the direction of where the gunshot was fired. They managed to reach the location, hid behind a tree and saw Jameson being shot down.

Felina was about to go and save her adopted son, when she as well as her two children saw Jameson transform into Devil Darkness. The family of three had shocked expressions on their faces, especially at the fact that Devil Darkness spoke before he ate his potential victim. Felina quickly covered her children's eyes, to avoid seeing it.

"Jameson, my son, I hope that you will be ok, stay safe my son" whispered Felina as Devil Darkness quickly fled. "I'm coming, so are your siblings, everything will be ok".

After seeing Devil Darkness flee the scene, Felina uncovered her children's eyes as they saw the carnage around them. They quickly began chasing after Devil Darkness, knowing that he has Jameson inside of him. Alberta felt very worried for her younger and adoptive brother, while Arnold could only comfort her as they hoped Jameson is fine.

Unfortunely for them, they were spotted by Mac, who managed to recover from the shock of seeing Devil Darkness for the first time. He smiled at the fact that, Felina and her family are giving him a way to track down Devil Darkness. He knew that, he and his men can follow the family to the location of the young Jameson as well as Devil Darkness.

The only problem for him is the fact that, most of his men are still unconscious from being defeated by their target. This only caused Mac to become frustrated, knowing that his own boss will not be happy to hear about Devil Darkness escaping from them. He also knew that, he has a dead body to bury as one of his own men has died.

So when his men have recovered from being unconscious, they first buried their dead comrade as they mourned his death. After the small funeral, they quickly got to work on tracking down Jameson and Devil Darkness in order to gain some revenge against the two. It was proving to be difficult, knowing that Devil Darkness is too far to track.

Mac was just checking on his men's progress, when a green female symbiote is seen heading in their direction. He could only watch, while the towering female Green Symbiote has finally made it's way in front of Mac and his men. It was clear that, the female Green symbiote isn't too happy at seeing Mac as it transformed into Fabia.

The sight of his boss's angry facial expression, caused Mac to groan under his breath as he knew what Fabia is going to say before she even said it. Although this didn't stop her from demanding to know about why Mac didn't capture Jameson. So he could no nothing except brace himself, knowing that there is not much that he can personally do.

"So, I take it that Devil Darkness has escaped you, again?" asked Fabia as she looked at Mac in anger. "Typical, just typical, you have allowed him to escape you again".

"If you stop getting annoyed at me, maybe I've caught him" said Mac as he grew annoyed at Fabia. "You always seemed to blame me, for your own problems, boss".

"I wouldn't be annoyed at you, if you had captured the guy" said Fabia as she breathed calmly. "Besides, I have got help with someone, who is successful at her job".

"Really?, then, tell me, boss, who is it?, is it a symbiote?" asked Mac as he looked suspiciously. "If it is, you have just wasted all of my hard work in capturing it for you".

"Don't worry, Mac, the symbiote and I are one in bond" said Fabia as she smirked at Mac. "Also, her name is Devil Darkus, she is really good at capturing her enemies".

Mac could only silently scoff, while Fabia transformed back into Devil Darkus as she began to pick up on her target's scent. This allowed for Mac and his men to follow her, knowing that they have finally got an idea on where their target might be heading. While Mac and his group are following her, Devil Darkus had an happy smile on her face.

She has clearly been looking forward to this moment, knowing that she has always wanted capture Devil Darkness. The only thing that stood in her way, is the fact that Devil Darkness had somehow managed to escape her time and time again. This had annoyed her in the past, but, this time, she has no intention on letting him get away again.

The two continued to pursue Devil Darkness, especially when they finally have the chance to track him down. They both knew that this is their chance, although they didn't want to take any chances as they knew that their target could succeed in escaping them again. The mere thought of Devil Darkness escaping again, drove Devil Darkus on.

It's clear that Devil Darkus is really annoyed with Mac, especially when she knew that he only had one job to do. So apparently it is, all up to her to get the job down properly as she continues to chase after the unsuspecting Felina and her two children. Devil Darkus is really looking forward, to making the three suffer for trying to help Jameson.

Although she's annoyed, it didn't stop her from continuing her pursuit of her nephew and niece as she hopes to capture them. She knows very well, how much of an strong bond that they have with Jameson as she hopes to use that against her adoptive nephew. Despite this though, she kept on alert for any potential surprises from anyone.


	13. Mystery Dream

After escaping Mac and his group, Devil Darkness has finally found a place to rest before carrying on the journey. He transformed back into Jameson, who checked over himself for any injuries only to find no injury in sight. This amazed him as he guessed that Devil Darkness can heal, which really impressed the young male Black Owl.

He rested himself against a nearby tree, where he was able to sleep for a few minutes. Although when he finally woke up, he found himself face-to-face with Devil Darkness again as the latter was constantly looking at him with an very creepy smile. The sight of Devil Darkness, brought back the memory of the guy eating one of Mac's men.

Devil Darkness clearly wanted to talk to Jameson, about something important that they need to discuss. Especially when, they have a lot to learn about each other and they needed to work together to survive against any threat including Mac. While eager to get discussions underway, he noticed that Jameson looked as if he is going to throw up.

"What's the matter?, did you not find it enjoyable?" asked Devil Darkness as he looked at the young Jameson. "Besides, he had it coming, he was threatening both of us".

"You just ate somebody, that is just pure disgusting" said Jameson as he looked disgusted at Devil Darkness. "Why did you do that for?, I did not need to be a part of it".

"Fuel in the tank, listen carefully, young Jameson" said Devil Darkness as he kept his eyes on Jameson. "You did not find us, we found you, think of yourself as my ride".

"Hold on a second, "we"?, there is only you and me" said Jameson as he very briefly became confused. "But anyway, let's talk about it later, why am I your ride, exactly?".

"We need to rescue my children, you remember that?" asked Devil Darkness as his expression hardened. "They are my family, we never give up on family, Jameson".

"But where do we start?, do you know where to find them?" asked Jameson as he became very confused. "Because they could be anywhere, I mean, literally, anywhere".

"Luckily for us, I can track their scent in order to find them" said Devil Darkness as he began sniffing the ground. "Just let me do the tracking, Jameson, I'm good at it".

Jameson, reluctantly, transformed back into Devil Darkness as the latter began to take off running towards their destination. The journey was long as they had made a few miles, before they decided to settle down for the night as they both needed their strength in order to carry on finding and rescuing Devil Darkness's children.

Unfortunely for the two, while they are both sleeping peacefully in an nearby cabin that is located next to an river. They are being watched by an male Snow Owl with Yellow eyes, who has been watching them for quite a while now as he continued to watch them from an nearby tree. He has also witnessed Devil Darkness, which shocked him.

He began to wonder, about why someone as young as Jameson is working with a creature such as Devil Darkness. He knew that he will get his answer soon, although he still intends on getting those answers as he hopes to find out more about these two. He silently admits that two work well together, despite their constant disagreements.

While having no idea that he is being watched, Jameson continued to sleep on in peace as he hopes to get the energy for tomorrow. He ends up having a nightmare, which is about him failing to save his adoptive family as well as being attacked by an mysterious enemy. He also dreamt about, seeing an mysterious yellow-stone like object.

Before he can dream about it further, he woke up in shock at the nightmare as he hoped that it was only just a dream. When he managed to calm himself, he thought about the mysterious yellow stone-like object as he wondered what it could possibly mean. Eventually he knew that he needed sleep, so he let it go for now and went to sleep.

Unknown to Jameson, the male Snow Owl had clearly witnessed him having an nightmare. Although it could have been just an nightmare, it didn't seem to the case for the male Snow Owl as he wondered if the young Jameson had an nightmare about something important. Something told him that it is important, he needs more information.

He decided to close his eyes, in order to get some sleep for tomorrow as he needs his strength. He ended up having an dream similar to Jameson, except it involved an enemy that the male Snow Owl could recognize anywhere. The male Snow Owl woke up, while wondering what it meant for him. Uncertain, he went to sleep again.

Although the male Snow Owl went to sleep, an female Snow Owl took up position to watch the young Jameson in case he wakes up. She has a lot of question, especially one that involves her wondering about why a young Black Owl chick is not with his parents. This question continued to run through her mind, before she put it aside for now.

She was alerted to an message on her phone, which she found out came from an bird called Catarina as she typed in a response. After typing in her response, she sent it to Catarina as she continued to keep an eye on Jameson as well as keeping watch for any threats. When she found out there weren't any threats, she sighed in relief.

Suddenly her phone range, it is clear that someone wants to speak to her as she answered the call from her sister-in-law Nat. The two continued to speak on the phone, until they finished their conversation as the female Snow Owl hung up the call with a look of worry. Deciding to get some sleep, she slept while covering herself with a leaf.


	14. Captured

While Mac and his men have somehow managed to lose their target, Felina is busy trying to find Jameson alongside her two children Arnold and Alberta. The three are searching for him, knowing that he is in danger of dying from his bond with Devil Darkness. Although they have no idea, that trouble is quickly heading straight for them.

They kept on chasing after Jameson, until they were attacked by an green female symbiote called Devil Darkus as the latter continued to attack the family. The mere sight of Devil Darkus scared Arnold and Alberta, before Felina managed to urge her children to continue to their search for Jameson. They were very reluctant to leave their mother.

Eventually they did as they were told, which they did as their mother continued to give them an opportunity to get an head-start on Devil Darkus. The fight continued to go on for at least an hour, until Devil Darkus finally defeated Felina in combat as the latter fell to the ground in exhaustion. This allowed her enemy to walk over, towards her.

"Well-well, the great Felina, this is so disappointing" said Devil Darkus as she grabbed Felina by the throat. "You are no match for me, I will always be your superior".

"Don't hold your breath, you won't be hurting my son" said Felina as she looked straight into her enemy's eyes. "Besides, what are you?, who are you for that matter?".

"My name is Devil Darkus, I am the stronger symbiote" said Devil Darkus as she smiled delightfully at Felina. "Your son and his friend, they will always be mine, Felina".

"No they won't, my son will never ever be your slave" said Felina as she glared at Devil Darkus in anger. "He will defeat you, because you are downright evil and cruel".

"My, my. Felina, that's no way to talk to your sister" said Devil Darkus as she revealed herself to be Fabia. "Hello sis, I always wondered what you really thought of me".

"Fabia?, no, it just can't be?, you're behind all of this?" asked Felina as she was horrified at the sight of her sister. "You mean, you want to capture your own nephew?".

"He has Devil Darkness, the enemy of Devil Darkus" said Fabia as she glared at Felina with hate in her very eyes. "Also, I know that you've sent Arnold and Alberta away".

"You will never catch them, you won't hurt them" said Felina as she looked at Fabia with in anger and tone of rage. "They are your nephew and niece, they're children".

"All the more reason to capture them, right sis?" said Fabia as she gave Felina an evil smile as she chuckled evilly. "Also who knows, sis, they might be my apprentices".

This shocked and horrified Felina, who Fabia quickly knocked unconscious with a powerful punch to the jaw as Mac and his men approached them. Fabia ordered Mac to take her sister as a hostage, knowing full well that she will be used as bait to lure Jameson to her. It is a thought that caused her to smile as she transformed into Devil Darkus.

After transforming back into Devil Darkus, she began to follow the scent of her biological nephew and niece as she hopes to capture them, too. It's clear to both her and her symbiote friend, that Arnold and Alberta are also the key to capturing her adoptive nephew. The two being very close to Jameson, which would make their suffering more fun.

It took many hours for her to find them, which she managed to do as she sees them sleeping in each other's wings in an nearby tree hollow. The sight of them had briefly made Fabia reconsider, before she regained her composure as she silently flew over to the two chicks. She landed silently in the tree hollow, while she watched them.

When she had landed inside the tree hollow, she quietly approached her nephew and niece as she quickly managed to put them unconscious. She did this by using a cloth filled with chloroform, which she put on both beaks of her sister's children as they succumbed in seconds. After using chloroform on Arnold and Alberta, she kidnaps them.

She took them to an abandoned warehouse, where she put the two children in two separate cages as to keep them apart from each other. After putting Arnold and Alberta in two different cages, Devil Darkus went to check on Felina as she hopes to find her in the warehouse. She found her in a bigger cage, which was protected by private guards.

Satisfied by the sight of Felina in a cage, Devil Darkus transformed back into Fabia as she went to her room to get some much needed sleep. It was night by the time she had completed her mission, which brought a smile on her face as she knows that tiredness will take care of her prisoners. When she got into bed, Fabia went straight to sleep.

However unknown to Fabia and Mac, an adult male Elf Owl is making his way towards them as he hopes to find out what they're doing. He manages to arrive in time to see, the unconscious Felina as well as her children all the while making notes about what's happening to the three birds. He also made notes, about Fabia and Mac's activities.

When he was done with all of that, he turned to face an female Blue and purple Macaw as she waits to be given the important notes. After being given the notes, she follows the male Elf Owl into returning to their base of operations, where they began to send word back to their boss. A bird that can help them, in saving Felina and her children.

The bird in question is an adult female Elf Owl, who has been getting word of these events unfolding as she knows that evil is rising again. It's very clear to her, that it needs to be stopped at all costs if every innocent life is going to be saved and protected from these terrible threats. So she awaits for two birds, who she knows can help her.


	15. The Female Elf Owl

The sun rose the next morning, which led to Jameson waking up from his sleep as he remembered his adoptive family. He personally hoped that, they are alright and nothing has happened to any of them as he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. So he maintain his calm, by breathing slowly as he tried to think thoughts that are positive.

Unfortunely for him though, he was met by the sight of an male Snow Owl that had come out of hiding from a nearby tree hollow. The two watched each other closely, knowing that they could be a threat to each other as they continued to be wary. Jameson has no idea about the identity of the mysterious male Snow Owl.

The confrontation continued, until a female Snow Owl had put a gentle wing on the male Snow Owl's own shoulder. The sight of two Snow Owls, caused Jameson to be shocked as he couldn't believe what he is actually seeing with his own very eyes. He managed to breath a sight of relief, when the male Snow Owl calmed down.

"Stay calm, Andy, it's just a kid, he appears lost" said the female Snow Owl as she walked over to Jameson. "It's ok, little one, my name is Alexis, what's your name?".

"My name is Jameson, I am hoping you'll help me" said Jameson as he looked at Alexis with an pleading look. "I had been chased, by a group of male Hyacinth Macaws".

"You poor thing, don't worry, help is right here" said Alexis as she comforted Jameson by soothing his back. "Andy and I will help you, we are going to do all we can".

"That's right kid, you don't need to be afraid of us" said Andy as he smiled at the young Black Owl chick. "Also kiddo, if you don't mind me asking, who's your friend?".

"Oh, right, well, my friend's name is Devil Darkness" said Jameson as he looked very shyly at Andy. "He is an symbiote, he really wants help in finding his children".

"We can help him with that, also speaking of Children" said Alexis as she gave Andy an knowing look. "My brother here, decided to leave his son on his wife's Hollow-step".

"Alexis, seriously, can we not talk about that right now?" asked Andy as he clearly looked uncomfortable. "Especially not in front of Jameson, it's a private discussion".

"Sure, but, just so you know, I am not forgetting it at all" said Alexis as she glared at her older brother. "I am worried for Nat, she didn't deserve it at all, big brother".

"Ok, fine, fine, we'll talk about it later, can we go now?" asked Andy as he looked at Alexis in anger. "We need to meet with Catarina, she's still waiting for us , Alexis".

Jameson could look on in confusion, while he wondered what was going on between the two. It is very clear to him, that the two are having an dispute about something in their personal lives as it had seemed to have gotten tense between them very quickly. Whatever it was between the two, Jameson decided to mind his own business.

The three began to head for the United State, which they'd got there by Alexis's teleportation power. They began to search for Catarina, who they eventually found sitting one of the windows of the Washington Monument as they began to fly towards her in hopes talking to her. The four approached her before they landed and sat next to her.

The female Elf Owl has brown and grey feathers, along with some sparkling on her feathers as this made them shine. She has an Green crystal implanted on her forehead, while wearing an Blue crystal as a necklace around her neck and an Orange Crystal in her naval. She also has brown eyes, This caused Alexis to be stunned by her beauty.

"Hello there, Andy and Alexis, I'm happy to see you again" said Catarina as she looked at them in happiness. "So who's your friend, that you have brought with you?".

"His name is Jameson, we'd found him in a forest in Canada" said Alexis as she looked at Catarina in worry. "He has a friend called Devil Darkness, you heard of him?".

"Indeed I have, he is an symbiote from out of space, right?" asked Catarina as she looked at the young Jameson. "I had a vision that, he would come for Jameson".

"Ok, but, why did he come for Jameson in the first place?" asked Andy as he wasn't certain about the explanation. "Of all birds, why did he come for this young kid?".

Jameson himself had been wondering about this too, knowing that there must be a reason for it. He knows already Devil Darkness needed his help in finding his children, although he wasn't sure that was the entire truth of the matter as he really wanted answers. Unfortunely for him though, Catarina revealed to not have the answers.

"Unlucky for you three, I can't answer that particular question" said Catarina as she managed to offer some advice. "However, there is something, you should know".

"Ok, what is it, Catarina?, what's happened, what's going on?" asked Alexis as she looked at Catarina in curiosity. "What is it that, we all should know, anyway?".

"Felina and her children are in danger, captured by an evil bird " said Catarina as she looked at Andy and Alexis. "I have a daughter to look after, but, I will help you".

The news of his adoptive family being captured horrified Jameson, he couldn't believe that his family has been captured by an evil bird. He only become more worried, which is noticed by Alexis as she comforted him by soothing his back and Andy did the same thing. Catarina felt sorry for Jameson, she clearly understood his pain very well.

When they had finished comforting Jameson, the three began to set off as they knew that they have an very important job to do. Catarina watched with a smile, while Andy and Alexis along with their young Black Owl friend flew into the air as they began to fly towards their next destination. She knows very well, that they'll meet their destiny.


	16. A sister's anger

After the sun had risen in the sky, Fabia woke up with a yawn as she planned on getting down to business straight away. She does exactly that, by making her way towards her younger sister Felina as she wanted to speak with her about the location of Jameson. Although she knew it won't be easy, Fabia still wanted to interrogate her sister.

She found her sibling in an interrogation room, which amused Fabia as she watched Felina being chained to the table. When her sister had her chains on, she decided to enter the room as she made her way over to Felina and she sat down in an chair that is facing her sister. She looked at Felina briefly, before she concentrated on her work.

Felina kept herself quiet for a few moments, until she finally brought her head up to look at her sister in the eye. It's clear from Felina that, she's angry at the fact that Fabia had the nerve to betray her in the way that she did. Not only that, it also infuriated Felina that her older sister has betrayed Arnold and Alberta. Felina is not in a good mood.

"How could you, Fabia?, why did you betray me, your sister?" said Felina as she demanded answers from Fabia. "What made you sink this low?, I trusted you, Fabia".

"Oh Felina, you don't seem to ever understand, do you sis?" said Fabia as she smirked at her chained sister. "Besides, it was never personal, except it is your fault".

"Really?, tell me, Fabia, what did I do to deserve all of this?" asked Felina as she could do nothing, but, glare. "We were sisters, we always had a strong bond, together".

"Did we?, when you left me to suffer at our father's wings?" said Fabia as this caused Felina to be shocked. "You didn't know, did you?, I saw you abandon me to HIM!".

"I was tying to get help, Fabia, not that it worked anyway" said Felina as her facial expression softened. "Besides, I was going to come straight back, you hear me?".

"Yeah I hear you, but, you still abandoned me, either way" said Fabia as tears streamed down her face. "I was abandoned by the one bird, I thought I could trust".

"You can still trust me, Fabia, you just have to believe me" said Felina as she felt tears forming in her eyes. "I would never abandon you, we're still sisters, right?".

"We were sisters, until, you left me to be abused further" said Fabia as she slowly wiped her tears away. "Sorry Felina, but, I think that we're done here...for good".

She left her younger sister crying and emotionally broken, although she did feel more tears form in her eyes. While she wiped the tears away, before she thought about the powerful sisterly bond that they now used to share as she began to feel sorry for her sister. This didn't last long however, because she focused her attention on Jameson.

Despite the full knowledge that he is her adoptive nephew, she is still intents on getting Devil Darkness in one way or the other. It's clear to her that, she hasn't got that much of an option considering the fact that she's finding it very difficult to forgive her sister for abandoning her in their past. Despite this, she tried to focus on the job.

When she regained her composure, she went to look for her nephew and niece as she wanted to see them. It didn't take her long, until she finally found them in their separate cages with the two trying to comfort each other before they saw Fabia. The mere sight of their aunt, caused them big distress as it's clear that she betrayed them.

Although Fabia tried to explain her actions, Arnold and Alberta wouldn't listen to her as they moved away. They refused to let their aunt touch them, which caused Fabia to feel more tears stream down her face as she couldn't believe what was happening. She could barely keep her composure, until she left her nephew and niece in the cages.

It pained her to do this to the children, although she knows that it is her best chance of getting Jameson. She knows that, the young male Black Owl chick will come to rescue his adoptive brother and sister as she knows that is how Felina has raised him to be in life. The thought caused Fabia to smile, until she decided to think little of it anyway.

"Hey Devil Darkus, what do you know of Devil Darkness?" asked Fabia as she wanted to know their history. "It's clear to me that, you seem to know him very well".

"Of course, he used to be someone, who I deeply loved" said Devil Darkus as she spoke in an angry tone. "Until he betrayed me, he left me for this pathetic planet".

"Trust me, I know the feeling, I've been betrayed too" said Fabia as she began to comfort Devil Darkus. "Felina and I used to be sisters, until she had abandoned me".

"Which is all the more reason, why we should kill them" said Devil Darkus as she looked gleefully at Fabia. "After we're done with Devil Darkness, Felina will die next".

The thought of killing her own sister, caused Fabia to smile as she has been looking to the opportunity. It is something that she enjoys the thought of, which allowed her to smile at the fact that she will be able to maker her sister pay for abandoning her. Although she looked forward to killing Felina, she focused on capturing Jameson first.

They began to spend their time, looking at four boxes that are filled with different coloured symbiotes. These symbiotes have been captured by Fabia, who looked at them with a smile as she knows that these symbiotes are a part of her personal collection. After looking at them, she went back to focusing on waiting for Jameson's arrival.


	17. Sibling argument

While Fabia still has intentions of capturing Devil Darkness, Jameson along with Andy and Alexis have teleported back to Alberta mountain forest. When they'd arrived at an nearby tree hollow, Andy told Jameson to go into another room. He clearly wants to have a private talk with his younger sister, about why he left Nat and their son all alone.

After making sure that the young kid is out of hearing range, Andy turned to face his younger sister as he knew that they needed to have a talk. It's clear to the both of them, they needed to have this talk as Alexis wants answers to why would her older brother leave Nat to raise their son alone. She also wants to know, why he left his son at all.

She leaned against one of the walls inside the tree hollow, although she watched Andy sit on the floor as he looked at his very unimpressed sister. The two stayed silent for a few minutes, until Andy decided to speak up as he wanted to have the first word in the conversation. He knows that his sister wants answers, so he decided to spill the beans.

"Look, Alexis, you don't understand why I left my son with Nat" said Andy as he tried to defend his past actions. "He would have been in great danger, if he stayed with me".

"It still doesn't explain, why you left Nat to raise your son alone" said Alexis as she kept her angry glare on Andy. "She needs you big brother, HE needs you too, Andy".

"I understand, but, evil birds are out there, right now, you know that" said Andy as he tried to explain his reasoning. "Besides, he's safer with Nat, than he is with me, sis".

"Do you realise, that you've just put your own wife in harms way?" asked Alexis as she face-palmed herself in anger. "If anything happens to her, I'll hold you responsible".

"Yeah, I guess, it is my fault and I take full responsibility for that" said Andy as he looked at his sister in the eyes. "But, I promise you sis, I'll redeem myself, trust me".

"You better or else, I'll make sure that you are severely punished" said Alexis as she continued to glare at Andy. "If you break this promise, you won't hear the end of it".

"Copy that, loud and clear, sis, all you have to do is just trust me" said Andy as he held his wings up in surrender. "Also, we need to rescue Jameson's family, it's up to us".

Alexis could only look at her older brother in anger, before she hugged him as this surprised Andy due to him not expecting it to happen. He gladly returned the hug, which lasted for a few more minutes as they continue to hug. When they finally separated, Alexis gave her older brother a slap across the face for leaving Nat to raise his son alone.

Despite being slapped by his own younger sister, Andy figured that he deserved it as he became determined to make sure to redeem himself. He decided to do some meditation, which helps him to focus on the energy of those in danger. He knows that he can use it to help track down Jameson's family location, which he starts to do.

Meanwhile Jameson is busy in his room talking to Devil Darkus, the conversation being about why Devil Darkness had come for him in particular. It is a question, that the young kid wanted answered as he hopes to find out the reason. It has been plaguing him for a while now, although he knows that it will get answered sooner than later.

"Devil Darkness, we both know that there must be a reason" said Jameson as he continued to speak to Devil Darkness. "Besides, why did you choose me?, of all birds?".

"I chose you, because I saw something in you, young kiddo" said Devil Darkness as he smiled warmly at Jameson. "You're the first person, who has ever treated me fairly".

"So that's why, you chose me?, because I showed kindness?" asked Jameson as the symbiote nodded in affirmative. "Ok, that definitely makes me feel a whole lot better".

"Don't worry, kid, we will rescue your family, no matter what" said Devil Darkness as he looked at Jameson in the eyes. "Our family is our strength, always remember that".

"I'll remember that, Devil Darkness, trust me, I won't forget it" said Jameson as he nodded his head in understanding. "Also you are my family, Devil Darkness, always".

The symbiote felt deeply touched at those words, knowing that he has just been accepted as a part of Jameson's family due to their friendship. It has given him, more of a reason as to why he needs to help rescuing his children. Apart from that, he is also willing to do everything in his power to make sure that Jameson's family will be safe.

When they finished having their conversation, they made their way back to Alexis and Andy. The latter is still meditating, while the former smiled at Jameson as she made her way over to him with the two starting to talk about each other's personal lives. It's clear that the two get along so well, which caused Devil Darkness himself to smile.

After what seemed like hours had passed, Andy has finally managed to get a lock on the location of that holds Jameson's family in cages. This caused a small celebration between the three, before they refocused on the task at hand. When they were ready, Andy transported them to the location as they hope to rescue Felina and her children.

Devil Darkness and Jameson waited patiently, knowing that they will get the opportunity to rescue both their families from Fabia and Mac. The two also knew very well, that the whole thing could be a trap as they hoped to not fall into it. Jameson himself was beginning to feel emotional, knowing that he is going to see his adoptive family again.


	18. Jabari confronts Fabia

While Andy had been talking to his younger sister Alexis, the male Elf Owl is busy sitting silently as he pondered on his own thoughts. He is thinking about, what Fabia could be doing as he knows that the female red Phoenix has a difficult past. He also knows that, she currently has her own family members locked up in two different cages.

After pondering this over for a few more minutes, he decided to walk over to the Purple and Blue Macaw as he hopes to get an update. The latter is busy writing down notes, where she is making sure that they are sent to their boss safely. When she had done the task, she turned to face the male Elf Owl with a smile on her beautiful face.

The sight caused the male Elf Owl to return the smile, before he began to continue pondering his thoughts again as he focused on them. He was finding it frustrating, until he felt a pair of wings wrapped around his stomach as he could only smile. He knew it was his friend, who laid her head on his back as she began to talk very softly to him.

"Can you believe it, honey?, we'll be married a week from now" said the female Purple and Blue Macaw as she smiled at Jabari. "Not only that, we'll have our own family".

"Yeah, it'll be amazing, it will be the best wedding ever, Cora" said the male Elf Owl as he smiled, briefly, at his beautiful fiancée. "I just need to complete this mission, first".

"I know it's frustrating, Jabari, trust me, I know how you feel" said Cora as she gave Jabari a small kiss on the cheek in comfort. "But you will find the answers, be patient".

"You're right, Cora, it's just that I know the answers are there" said Jabari as he turned to face Cora with a smile full of sadness. "They seem to slip away, every time".

"I understand, but, you should let me handle it for now, Jabari" said Cora as she nuzzled her head against Jabari's neck in content. "Besides, Caterina needs you, Jabari".

The mention of Caterina's name caused Jabari to sigh, which led to him think about his younger sister as tears formed in his eyes. It has become clear to Cora, that he misses his older sister as he is constantly worrying about her personal safety. The sight of the tears streaming down his cheeks, caused Cora to gently wipe them away for him.

They even began to share a dance between them, which also resulted in the two sharing a passionate kiss as they expressed their love. When they'd broke the kiss, Jabari felt Cora's head being laid on his shoulder as he smiles in happiness. The two continued to dance together, until they decided to go to their bedroom as they began to make love.

The blissful experience lasted for an whole hour, until they settled with just cuddling each other in their wings as they slept peacefully. Despite wanting to sleep with Cora, however, Jabari opened his eyes as he began to think things over. He knows that, he and Cora will be married in a week as he has been looking forward to that very day.

Although that is exactly what he wanted for ages, he still couldn't keep his mind off the mission as he knows that Fabia must be stopped. It is this decision, which led him to silently leave his fiancée in bed as he went to complete the mission. Before he left their base of operations, he took one more look at his sleeping fiancée, who slept on.

After looking at Cora for the last time that day, Jabari began to make his way to Fabia's base as he hopes to infiltrate it in order to stop her. Unknown to him, however, he has no idea that he is being watched by his fiancée, who sadly looked on. It has been clear to her, that her fiancé will always want to help others as she began to follow him.

She understood why he was leaving her behind, though she didn't want him to go off all on his own in order to foil Fabia's incoming plans. She has always known him, ever since they were only young chicks as they had been playing together. She didn't realise that, he had romantic feelings for her until their teenage years when he confessed.

After he finally confessed his feelings for her, she did the same by confessing her own feelings for him as they formed an romantic relationship. They went on dates, until he finally asked her to marry him as she happily accepted with such joy. They planned to marry, later that same year before they had begun to receive mysterious job offers.

It wasn't until after they had received them, when they were contacted by an male Peregrine Falcon who gave them very important information. They were told about, many numerous threats the world faces as they need all the help they can get. The two accepted the offer, they were trained hard in the arts of combat as they went on missions.

While having no idea he was being followed, Jabari managed to infiltrate the base as he begins to search for Felina and her family. The search last for a few minutes, until he found himself coming face-to-face with none other than Fabia herself. The latter smiled at Jabari, who could only glare at her before he felt an dark energy coming from Fabia.

"Well, well, well, isn't it the legendary Jabari, we finally meet face-to-face" said Fabia as she continued to smile at her enemy. "I thought that, you never show up, Jabari".

"That's what you think, Fabia, you have caused enough harm, already" said Jabari as he found himself surrounded by soldiers. "You really must be a coward, Fabia".

"I would watch that beak of yours, if I were you, Jabari, you should" said Fabia as she turned her attention to her men. "Kill him, if he lives, he will be mine to kill".

The soldiers nodded in understanding, before they refocused their attention to Jabari as the latter looked at them with stern eyes. He looked from right to left, letting his enemies come to him as he dodges their attacks until he starts to fight back. He delivers a few punches and kicks, until all of the henchmen are down on the ground defeated.

Fabia smiled evilly at the sight, knowing full well that she had definitely expected something like this to happen to her henchmen. She transformed into Devil Darkus, who snarled angrily at Jabari as the latter got into a fighting stance to prepare himself. He could only look on in horror, at the very sight of an symbiote that he is about to fight.


	19. Defeat and Capture

After witnessing Fabia transform into Devil Darkus, Jabari did his best to maintain his concentration on his enemy. He had never seen anything like it before, he knows that he needs to be on guard at all times if he is going to have any chance of winning. He watched as Devil Darkus snarled at him, while he waited for her to make the first move.

Devil Darkus smirked at her enemy with glee in her eyes, before she charged at Jabari with the intention of punching him. Jabari managed to dodge the attack, although he manages to quickly land a punch of his own on his enemy with the attack stunning her. Unfortunely for Jabari at that moment, Devil Darkus glared at him with utter hatred.

The two began to quickly attack each other, which led to Devil Darkus quickly getting the upper hand on her enemy. She grabbed Jabari by his right leg, before she began to spin him above her own head until she finally slammed him on the ground painfully. Jabari managed to get back to his feet, although he is now rubbing his back to soothe it.

"You really are quite strong, Jabari, but, you still can't beat me" said Devil Darkus as she smiled evilly at Jabari. "Besides, I am going to rip you apart, limb from limb".

"We shall see about that, you won't get away with all of this" said Jabari as he focused his attention on his enemy. "You have caused enough harm, it's time to stop this".

"I have got news for you Jabari, I won't stop until I got him" said Devil Darkus as she licked her lips in hunger. "But if I have to get through you first, that's fine by me".

The two carried on attacking each other, the two trading a flurry of punches as they both tried to gain the upper hand. Jabari managed to dodge an incoming punch, which gave him the opportunity to punch his enemy in the face as Devil Darkus became enraged. She only became more angry, while she continued to try to attack Jabari in rage.

Unknown to either of them however, Cora watched on in concern as she hoped Jabari will come out of the battle alive. Despite her deep concern for her fiancé, she began looking over a blueprint of the building in hopes of finding Felina and her two children. After looking at the blueprint for a few minutes, she refocused her attention on Jabari.

The latter was trying to keep up, although it was proving to be difficult as he felt himself beginning to tire out fast. Devil Darkus took advantage of this opportunity, by getting her right arm to form into an wing-blade as she used it to slice off Jabari's left wing. The sheer pain of losing his left wing, caused Jabari to cry out in anguish at the pain.

Cora became horrified at the sight, while also feeling tears beginning to form in her eyes as she tried to blink them away. She couldn't believe what she's seeing, the fact her fiancé is on the losing end of the fight left her horrified as she forced herself to watch. She could do absolutely nothing, except watch Devil Darkus slowly walk over to Jabari.

Devil Darkus smiled at her enemy, knowing she has him exactly where she wants him as she looked down on an injured Jabari. The latter got back to his feet, albeit with a struggle as he stood defiantly in front of Devil Darkus with the symbiote watching in amusement. He only had time, to give an angry glare as Devil Darkus knocked him out.

"Get this filth out of my sight, he truly does disgusts me" said Devil Darkus as she looked at Jabari in disgust. "Besides, I am willing to wait for the kid to come to me".

"Yes ma'am, come on you lot, let's have this guy removed" said a male Falcon as he orders his men to help him. "The boss wants this filth taken away, come on, let's move!".

"Coming sir, come on guys, we have to help the General" said another male Falcon as he got his comrade's attention. "We need get this prisoner out of here, let's go people".

They took the injured Jabari away, while Cora could only look on with tears in her eyes as she went to find Felina's family. She couldn't believe what she saw, especially the fact her fiancé has now lost his left wing as he is now going to need help in future battles. She could only hope, that he is going to be ok as she hopes to rescue him too.

Unfortunely when she turned a corner, she was spotted by some guards as they tried their best to capture Cora quickly. The latter managed to dodge their attacks, before she took take them down with a flurry of punches and kicks as she tried to make her escape. After escaping a few more guards, she was felt very certain that she is free for good.

Suddenly she felt some bolts hit her legs, that caused her to go falling face-first onto the ground as guards captured her. After they had quickly captured Cora, the guards held her up for her to see Fabia walking slowly towards her as the two finally came face-to-face. Cora glared angrily at Fabia, though the latter just aimed a small evil smirk at her.

"My, my, Cora, you really do have some fighting spirit, indeed" said Fabia as she smiled happily at Cora. "I remember you, back when we were only young children".

"Back then, you were a good person, what happened to you?" demanded Cora as her glare deepened. "Tell me, Fabia, what exactly caused you to sink this low in life?".

"You really want to know?, very well, I will tell you in prison" said Fabia as she looks at her guards. "Take her away, put her in a separate cage, let the kid come to me".

Cora was dragged away by the guards, who did as Fabia ordered them to do by putting Cora in a separate cage. After locking her inside the cage, they went back to do their duty to Fabia with the latter standing on a balcony as she looked over the horizon. She knows Jameson is out there, which only made her smile as she patiently waits for him.


End file.
